


In my dreams, I'll always see you soar above the sky

by BrightAngelofDarkness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, First and last time I will ever write about Tony's death, Gen, I can now safely ignore the last 10 minutes, May be OCC, Natasha Ramonov deserved better too, Not Beta Read, Off to fluffland where everybody lives, Other Avengers Are Mentioned, Sad Peter Parker, This won't leave me alone until I write it, i hate endgame, tony stark deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightAngelofDarkness/pseuds/BrightAngelofDarkness
Summary: It won't leave me alone, so I had to get it out. It's all over the place because my brain wanted to hurt me. But it's fanfiction so it ran away and assumed anything and everything. Sorry.Little insight of Peter's mind at the lakehouse, trying to come to terms with Tony's death.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	In my dreams, I'll always see you soar above the sky

_Anthony Edward Stark, aka Iron Man: born 29/05/1970, died 17/10/2023._

_The man behind the armour. Learn the story of Anthony Stark, the genius inventor._

_The man whose his beliefs were finally justified, albeit going the wrong way about it, is dead_

_The genius whose heart was torn apart by betrayal, love and friendship._

_Earth’s best defender dies a hero's death, lives through his legacy._

_Who will protect us now that Iron Man is gone_?

Peter sobbed as he read the headlines, all in tribute of the fallen Avenger, his hands shook as he moved the mouse and clicked yet on another photo of Mr St- Tony, his fingertips touched the cold screen as he touched Tony's face, resented the face that he would never be able to talk to him again, resented the lost time of the Snap, his breath caught as his memory took him back to Titan

He remembered that day, the day he died and then his awakening that thrusted him into the battle of the universe. He remembered the movement of the battle that led to that one moment, Strange signalling him with one finger and Tony's determined resignation. He remembered the slowing of his mentor's heartbeart, his own sobs as he tried to reassure him. But the worst he remembered was the second he saw the oh-so-brilliant blue light slowly fade to blackness, Pepper's strong voice trembling slightly as she told him he could rest now.

He remembered that the funeral was a blur, he remembered that time was kind to him as the world readjusted to their new normalcy, he remembered when he couldn't eat and couldn't breathe, and now through all the memories, the surge of pain when he wanted was Tony back.

He wanted more time, more time to spend with him and more time to thank him for everything Tony had done for him in the years gone by. He wanted the chance to tell him that Iron Man, Tony, saved him once upon a time, all those years ago at the famous Stark Expo, when he was just eight years old. He closed his eyes and recalled the memory from his childhood.

_He panted heavily, his mask was heavy, and he could hardly see what was happening but he felt Ben holding onto his hand so tightly that he winced, there was so much happening. One minute the people were laughing and cheering and then the next there was a huge bang and people started to run away._

_Then he saw them, the silver tin men all activated and chasing Iron Man, with the Iron Patriot right behind them, he heard more bangs and then a familiar sound of metal clanking, meeting the concrete floor. He looked up to see the tin man, but he thought to himself that this was not a good guy, the missile launchers appeared onto of the shoulders and was aiming in Iron Man's way._

_He felt so angry and he slipped from Ben's grasp with Ben yelling after him to get back, but he wanted to help Iron Man, so he walked up to the tin man and raised his right hand with his fake gauntlet and opened his hand. He saw the missiles point his way, then he felt a warm presence behind him, before the tin man had a chance to fire, it was exploded into pieces causing him to jump back and looked at his hands in shocked amazement._

_Then he looked up and saw Iron Man looking down at him, the white-blue eyes shone brightly then his mechanical voice praising him,_ Good job kid, _then powered his repulsors before taking off and resuming his flight._

His breath hitched in his throat and he whimpered softly, to not disturb anyone in the house, the Avengers stayed at the lake house to grieve the loss until they decided what to do with their lives from this moment on, without their greatest ally next to them.

Sam and Bucky were sharing a room with Wanda and Clint as they stood by Wanda's side as she grappled with her victory and her loss of Vision. They stood by to protect Clint as he struggled to come to terms with the elation of his family's return at the cost of his partner's life.

The Black Panther, alongside with his sister, Okote and his army left as soon as the funeral was over to rebuild their country from the devastating impact of the battle and to expose the country to the world.

Doctor Strange and Wong portaled back to the city to do meet with other sorcorers and magician who had returned from the Snap and to help rebuild New York.

Bruce, Happy and Rhodey stayed at the lake house, hovered near the bedroom door of Morgan and Pepper to support them during their hardest time, but Rhodey returned back to the city to face the UN, carrying on with his duty with a brave face despite the loss of his best friend.

Carol disappeared into space to check the state of the universe, now that the population was back again. The Guardians of the Galaxy left to find a strange green lady, that took off as soon as Thanos disappeared, alongside with Thor who had given up his crown and named Valkyrie the new queen of Asgard.

Scott, Hope, Janet and Hank returned back to Jersey to get back to Scott's family, namely his daughter Cassie.

Steve though, Steve was nowhere to be seen, had not yet returned from returning the stones in their rightful places but Peter didn't blame him for not wanting to return, thinking of Black Wid- no, Natasha and Tony.

He couldn't handle being in the house anymore where Tony's scent still wafted in the air and his head hurt, the dull throbbing had intensified to a thumping and he knew he had to get out. He quietly grabbed his shoes and looked over at May, who was sleeping as peacefully as she could, lifted the doona and covered her shoulders, he sighed as the bite of the chilly air got stronger and he opened the window carefully, used his webshooter to the nearest tree and swung across the roof.

He felt the solid bark and let himself land on the ground, he walked across the tended pathway down to the little jetty by the edge of the lake and lowered himself to the ground, letting his feet dangle in the water felt the surprising warmth of the lake water and felt it soothe his battered soul. The lake surface rippled as he gently moved his feet around, his tears started again but the crushing weight of his sobs eased a little as he sat in the open, he bowed his head and sniffled, whispered out to the silent lake.

"It hasn't even been a day and I miss you."

He heaved a silent sob and the tears came faster, he cried until he was spent and he felt the tickle of a breeze through his curly hair, almost like a warm touch, he blinked as he lifted his face and spotted the dark sky lightening up. It was offically day two without Tony Stark but he didn't cry, he continued to sit out by the water as he watched the sun make its ascent, the landscape changing and life of the forest waking up, it was almost unfair that he couldn't be bitter because of how beautiful and peaceful it was to wake up with nature sounds as the world continued to turn, all thanks to one magnificent man.

Suddenly Peter felt the hair on the back of his neck and arms stand but his spidey senses told him of no danger, just awareness. He could've sworn he felt two presences, one behind and one next to him, his heightened nose picked up on the faintest scent of motor oil and metal ever so slightly and an imprint of a familiar hand rested on his shoulder. He sighed as the sun rose over the mountain, the rays bright and warm, full of life and promises, he inhaled deeply as the tears dried and he let a tiny smile grace his face as a whisper danced on the breeze. _You're alright kid_.

For a moment he let himself imagine that Tony Stark was alive and standing next to him with a cocky smirk on his face, wearing his famous sunglasses as Natasha stood behind them, rolling her eyes with a hidden soft smile.

He looked up and closed his eyes as the sunlight spread its warmth through his body and opened to see the brilliant blue water shining. Yeah, Tony was gone but his legacy? His legacy will live on. In Morgan, in himself, in the people who loved him most, in Earth who was fiercely protected, and ultimately saved, by her mightiest defender.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried. And now I shall find fluffy stories and bury myself in them - I can finally now say that I believe Tony Stark is alive and nobody can tell me otherwise.


End file.
